A Villain's Christmas (Yu-Gi-Oh Thiefshipping FanFic)
by XCrystalXTearsX
Summary: With christmas fast approaching, Marik is getting strangely excited by the whole idea of it.. With early christmas presents and an advent calendar fiasco to follow, this really is going to be a christmas to remember.. Well, it is for Bakura at least..
1. An Early Present Too Bloody Early!

WARNING: Gay-ness :3 Enjoy~!

* * *

"Hey, Bakura, check this out!"

"What?"

"It's your christmas present, it's finally arrived!"

"Marik. You do realise it's november. Christmas is more than a month away."

"I know! But it's friggin awesome Bakura! You HAVE to open it."

"No."

"What?!"

"No. I refuse."

". . ."

"Stop sulking, Marik. It's not going to work."

". . ."

"Marik . . ."

". . ."

"Fine! I'll open the bloody present."

"Brilliant!"

Bakura tore open the violet wrapping paper that covered the package. He ripped open the cardboard box and stood back to get a better look at the present in front of him.

". . ."

"Well? What do you think?"

"It's a chair, Marik."

"Not just any chair! It says in the description, and I quote, 'This is possibly the most evil chair that money can buy! With one of these in your study (or your underground lair) you'll soon be running the world and cackling maniacally as you plot your next devilish plan'. Bakura, it's the solution to all our problems!"

"Marik . . . this is bloody brilliant!"

"I know. I saw it and was like 'Bakura will love thi-mmph!"

Bakura captured Marik's lips in a rough kiss and wound his arms around the Egyptian. "I love you."

"And . . . ?"

" . . . And the chair."

"Good. You have no idea how many mind slaves I had to make to get that friggin thing here."

Bakura chuckled as he sat down on the chair and pulled Marik onto his lap.

"It's perfect, Marik."

"Perfect for two!"


	2. Advent Callendar

"Bakura! I got you something!"

"You already gave me my present, remember?"

Bakura swiveled round in the giant chair Marik had given him (last month!) for christmas.

"Yeah, I know. But, Bakura, these things are amazing! There are 24 little flappy holey thingys and behind each one is a picture and a chocolate!"

" . . ."

"What?"

"I don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"Why are there 24 doors? Why not 65? Or 37?"

Marik slapped his forehead with his palm and peeked up at Bakura through his fingers.

"It's the countdown to christmas, Bakura."

"You never said anything about christmas!"

Bakura snatched the piece of cardboard from Marik's hands and inspected it. Within seconds the whole top layer had been torn off and Bakura was left staring at a plastic tray of chocolates.

"Bakura!"

" . . . Still don't get it."


	3. Christmas Tree Chaos

Bakura laughed as he watched Marik try to understand the function of a christmas tree.

Marik sent him a glare from under the piney leaves of the 6ft foliage he was currently exploring. His hair was tousled and decorated with an array of green needles that he was seemingly unaware of.

"Marik, do we really need a christmas tree-"

"Yes, Bakura. We do need a christmas tree. They're tall, pretty and showing a lot of midriff " Marik snapped as he clambered out from underneath the tree to gesture to a gap between peices of tinsel around the middle of the tree.

"You two have a lot in common, you know that?"

"Shut up, Bakura, and help me get this thing in the car."

Once again, Bakura chuckled. "Marik, you realize that this is the display model? We can't have this one. We have to buy one of those," He stated, pointing to a large pile of brown, rectangular boxes that were next to the tree.

"What?" The egyptian groaned as he slumped over to the pile. He poked them, as if expecting them to pop up into identical replicas of the display model. "But they're ugly!"

"Yeah, I know. The whole point is that we make them look prettier," Bakura shuddered. "I'll leave that part to you. Just pick one and hurry up, I'm freezing my arse off here."

It was rather chilly in the warehouse. The huge doors were pulled open and a few flakes of snow were drifting in, riding on the strong wind.

Marik brushed some hair from his face and decided on the one at the bottom of the pile. His tanned fingers closed around it and he tugged hard ... so hard that he fell back onto his bottom and was shortly covered by the twenty or so boxes that were on top of the one he chose to pull out.

"Bloody hell!" Bakura exclaimed as he jumped back, missing the avalanche by centimeters.

He heard whimper from beneath the newly formed heap before a slim hand broke through like some grotesque corpse trying to escape it's cardboard grave.

Marik rose, his face quite a few shades paler than usual, his eyes wide. He suddenly winced.

"That frigging hurt," He complained rubbing his shoulder with one hand and clutching the chosen christmas tree tightly with the other.

Bakura turned on his heel and started towards the doors, tugging up his collar. "Just hurry up, Marik," he told the egyptian, as a small smile graced his lips. The egyptian amused him.

"Wait, Bakura!" Marik called, scrambling to get up.

Bakura turned, his eyebrows raised.

"We haven't got the decorations yet!"


	4. Six 'o' clock Shenanigans

Gift~

The next morning, Bakura was all snug in his bed, while visions of murder attempts danced through his head. The stockings were hung on the door with care in ho- Wait.

Stockings were hung?

"Marik!" Bakura threw thecovers from his body and stormed out into the hallway. He paused for a second, trying to determine where Marik was exactly. It didn't take long for Bakura to follow the sound of dodgy christmas music that sounded like it was being pumped through every sound system in their flat. No wonder he'd woken up.

He stalked up behind Marik, silent as a prowling cat. He placed his mouth right next to Marik's ear before growling down at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Marik, to be fair, could've made more of a fuss. As it was, he simply jumped, squealed and landed in a conveniently placed pile of tinsel that broke his fall nicely.

Bakura couldn't help it. Before he knew what was happening, laughter was erupting from his mouth and soon he was doubling over with it. Images of Marik buried under the christmas tree boxes yesterday came flooding back to him which just made him laugh harder.

The Egyptian simply stared up at him, a curious look shining in his eyes. "Bakura, what the frig are YOU doing?"

Bakura choked slightly, wiping a tear from his eye. "I-I don't even know. Blame the lack of sleep."

"Pfft, whatever you say." Marik mumbled as he scrambled to get up, picking strips of tinsel from his clothes. "Why are you even up so early?"

"Well, someone," Bakura stated, looking pointedly at Marik, "Decided to play christmas carols at," he paused, checking the clock on the wall behind him, "Six 'o' clock in the morning?! Marik, you are so bloody lucky you're pretty or I would've punched you right in that face of yours."

Marik smirked at Bakura, waiting for him to realise what he'd said. A few seconds ticked by before..

"Uh, I mean, urm.. Oh, bloody hell, I'm going to make some tea!" Bakura threw his hands in the air before stalking off towards their kitchen.

Smiling to himself, Marik turned back to the tree that he was decorating before Bakura had interrupted him and, after turning up the christmas music, set to work once more trying to make the tree look as pretty as him.

The wrath of Bakura wasn't all that bad, Marik mused to himself, but, somehow, he didn't think Bakura had noticed that he'd replaced his stash of teabags with a knitted snowman that looked far cuter on the counter than Bakura's silly teabags did anyway.

"MARIK!"

Apparently the Egyptian had spoken a little bit too soon.


End file.
